Death Reincarnate
by SokoNinjaz
Summary: Harry is Death. If being born the younger albino twin to the future Boy-Who-Lived wasn't enough, Harry has undergone "experiments" by the crazed Headmaster of Hogwarts for years, resulting in a split personality that Dumbledore code names "Death." Is this immense power his own, or is it the work of something else entirely? WBWL with a twist. Part of the "Sokoverse"
1. Chapter 1

Death Reincarnate Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything besides the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling, D.C. Comics and whoever made Deadman Wonderland. I'm just having fun with their world and characters. Not repeating this though, once is enough.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So I kept on having this dream of Harry being like Shiro from Deadman Wonderland with a mixture of Death from the comic Sandman. To my embarrassment, I have only read a H.P/Sandman fic, and not the actually written works of Sandman, sooooo I'm only going to use some of her powers and a few quotes from the written works. Sorry, but I'm not sorry.**

 **Anywho, this isn't REALLY a crossover, as I am just using some of the premise from those different works of art, and besides Death, none of the other characters from those works of art will be in this. Even if that makes it a crossover, I don't care, I'm not labeling it as such. Sue me (Don't sue me)**

 **Now, this story will have no effect on Black Frost, as I will only write this when I get bored of writing Black Frost, like today. So expect erratic updates. I don't even really know if I'll get to this, I just wanted to write it down. Eh. Oh well.**

July 31, 1980

On a warm and sunny afternoon in the amazing city of London, a group of peculiar individuals waited outside a warded room for something just as equally peculiar.

An old man standing tall and proud with a long white beard and a large crooked nose checked the door every so often to update himself on the situation.

Three younger men, looking to be in their twenties, accompanied the older one, bright smiles plastered over their faces.

The tallest of the three wore shabby clothing, sporting sandy blonde hair and had the look of a man who had known hardship throughout his life.

The middle one had stylish black hair and a laugh that sounded almost like that of a dog barking.

Finally, there stood a short and mousy looking man, who had the same color hair as the former, but none of the confidence and swagger of the latter.

This day was to be a momentous one, for you see, on this day, Lily Potter nee Evans, a Muggleborn Witch who was often known as the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age,' was about to give birth to her unnamed sons.

Beside her, waiting anxiously for the newborns was James Potter, a renowned Pureblood Wizard and member of the illustrious Wizengamot.

Ever since the two had found out about Lily being pregnant, James and his wife were overcome with joy at the prospect of having two boys, and immediately told their closest friends the wonderful news.

Unfortunately, after this day, the Potter's would have to go into hiding, as a Prophecy had dictated that one of their children would defeat and conquer an evil wizard known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

This wasn't his real name of course, however most people did not use it, for fear of being targeted by the infamous man himself.

The first child born was one with auburn hair and eyes like that of his father, a light and charming hazel.

Overcome with a newfound sense of hope and joy, the two parents decided to call him Damien Evan Potter.

What came after however would ruin that newfound strength.

Not two seconds after his brother, came a boy with snowy white hair and light red eyes. This boy's skin was as white as a sheet of paper, and when he was shown to the two parents, they shrunk back in horror at his appearance. A faint black glow surrounded the boy as he came out of the womb, further leading the two adults to instantly hate this child.

"Lily dear, what is _that_?" James hissed, not willing to believe that his wife could make something so wretched and _unnatural_.

"The boy is Albino," Lily supplied, bitterness and curiosity mixed within her voice.

"How peculiar," a voice hummed, startling the two adults.

"Why Albus, what does this mean? I've never heard of an Albino wizard. _Ever_!" Lily asked the older and wiser man.

"Neither have I my dearest," Albus informed as he slowly waved his wand over the two adults, casting an unknown spell on the two, "He is a rather… interesting one…"

The older man seemed to be transfixed with the boy, going over every detail of his body, and then studying it all over again.

"What with we do with him Albus?" James harshly whispered, not wanting this _thing_ to taint the name of Potter.

"Do not fear James. I will take him with me to Hogwarts where I can… study him further," Dumbledore assured, as he focused all of his attention back to the boy.

"Will you give him a name before I take him?" the older man asked.

"No," the two parents said in unison, clearly both wanting nothing to do with the boy.

There was a lot that they could handle, but _that_ would ruin their images forever. They couldn't even tell their best friends!

 _Best to leave him to Albus_ , they both thought.

"Okay then… I shall call him… _Harry._ "

xxxXXXxxx

July 31, 1986

"Stop! It hurts!" a young voice cried in pain, trying desperately to get away from the crazed man.

"Don't worry _Harry_ ," the old man would always say, "This won't hurt a bit."

For the past six years, Albus Dumbledore had been experimenting on his young ward, trying to find the source of the boy's appearance and strange powers.

Every time the man worked on the young boy, Harry was shrouded in a cloak of Darkness, the smell of roses and Death accompanied him.

 _Peculiar indeed_ , the old man thought, before he took another "sample" from the boy; severing a few of Harry's finger tips.

The young boy cried out in pain, thrashing on the cold metal chair that he was placed in as he feverously tried to break out of his bonds.

"Now, now, none of that," Dumbledore chided, instantly causing the boy to go rigid for fear of more _tests_.

 _Please… Death… Please just take me…_ the young boy whimpered, not even knowing what he was fully saying.

 _But I am already with you_ , a loving and caressing voice replied, shocking the boy into further silence.

 _I can take the pain away… would you like me to do that?_

 _Yes… please… just make it go away…_

And it did.

"Now, that's bett-" Dumbledore began, before an explosion of Darkness sent the old man flying to the back wall of the completely empty room.

The smell of roses and Death hung pungent in the air as the young boy slowly began to smile. This smile however, wasn't one filled with joy or happiness, but of a crazed human being; one who would kill anyone and anything in their way at a moment's notice.

"Merlin's Beard," Dumbledore harshly whispered to no one in particular. The old man watched as the many injuries and missing body parts on the boy instantly regenerated, fully intact and operational.

Harry slowly stepped off of the table, seemingly about to go after the man, before something like a switched flipped in his mind and he fell rigid. The Darkness instantly swirled back into the boy; leaving just as quickly as it had come.

 _Peculiar indeed._

xxxXXXxxx

 _August 6, 1987_

 _After a series of successful experiments, I have finally found a way to contain the Darkness within the boy._

 _Using a mixture of somewhat "questionable" magical rituals and my innate magical ability with the Elder Wand, I have devised a series of complex and intricate seals to keep the boy from attacking anyone whom I have deemed "worthy of the Light."_

 _In short, I have created a weapon for the Light made out of Darkness._

 _And what a weapon he would be._

 _From what I have observed, the boy could instantly teleport to any location, even past incredibly complex wards!_

 _And his regenerative abilities are phenomenal, bordering on godlike! I have unfortunately been unable to replicate them, but it is only a matter of time before I do._

 _Each experiment with the boy, produces different initial results, but always ends the same; that black shroud and smile always appear on his face, and his abilities become so strong that not even_ I _am able to sense them._

 _This however, causes the boy's body to decay at an unprecedented rate, and he quickly reverts back to his "normal" self._

 _Due to the smell that he produces when he enters this "state," I have decided to codename him 'Death.' It seems fitting, as he will bring the Death of the enemies of the Light. No mercy shall be found in this boy._

 _As far as his magical ability, it seems as if the boy doesn't even need a_ wand _to perform complex spells, which further leads me to believe that he will be extremely powerful indeed._

 _However, every day that I work with him feels as if it will be my last. Sometimes… sometimes I do not find the effort to be worth the results._

 _But they_ are. _They_ have _to be._

 _Tom is still afoot, and the Potter's only have a few months left before he finds them. I suspect Peter to be the traitor that we are all looking for, but I cannot prove my assumptions without further evidence._

 _The other Potter boy seems to be progressing nicely, and I know James and Lily have already forgotten about their_ other _child. My charm to get them to be slightly more agreeable worked perfectly… although now I do not believe that it was necessary._

 _I cannot live forever… but this boy will be my legacy. And they shall praise the name of Albus Dumbledore for the rest of eternity._

 **A/N:**

 **So what do you think? Good concept? I literally just wrote this without any real plan in mind, as I wanted to get it out of my head while I continue writing Black Frost.**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews, and get ready for this weekend! The new chapters will be epic! (hopefully… probably not but I think it will be cool)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Just a little disclaimer, watch the pronoun usage and adjectives. It will change depending on who's who and whatnot. So you'll have to be very careful when you read.**

 **Enjoy guys (: if you're a reader of Black Frost, you'll be in for a treat tonight.**

Death Reincarnate Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"All around me darkness gathers,  
Fading is the sun that shone,  
We must speak of other matters,  
You can be me when I'm gone" – Neil Gaiman

In the northern area of the small yet vastly powerful country known as the United Kingdom lie one of the most famous and distinguished magical schools in the entire world.

This institution is known as Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and its Headmaster is one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was a highly known and well respected man, as he was not only the Headmaster of this school, but the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

Everyone knew the man to be a kind and curious soul who would always find the solution to a problem and would only harm the most _evil_ of souls.

What was not known about the man was that he was a researcher first and foremost, and a sadistic one at that.

Dumbledore was the type of man that would do anything in the name of research, in fact, he was the type to see if he _could_ do things, rather than see if he _should_ do them.

So it would be no surprise to discover that when he found the first Albino wizard in all of history, he was immensely intrigued.

He was so intrigued in fact, that he did _awful_ and _unforgiveable_ things to the boy in the name of research.

He wasn't dark, he would often tell himself, he was just a researcher.

And that is what would lead to his downfall.

xxxXXXxxx

September 1, 1991

The first day at Hogwarts.

A day for celebration and tears, as old friends reunited and family members said goodbye to their aging children.

It was also a day for rumors to spread.

For you see, on July 31, 1991, Damien Potter was attacked by the infamous He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

Now, for the general population this news would be most disheartening, as the Potters were well-known Light wizards that everyone respected and treated with the upmost of compassion.

However, this attack was special, as not only did young Damien _survive_ the attack, but he also _defeated_ the Dark and powerful wizard, killing the monster and bringing peace to the Wizarding World.

People cheered, glasses were raised and a smile returned to everyone's face as the threat was over.

Or was it?

xxxXXXxxx

 _ **Family is important, and while your parents will die in a way most painful, your brother should still have a clean slate**_ , Death reminded Harry for the umpteenth time.

 _I know,_ Harry sighed as he adjusted his large black cloak.

The thing had been a gift from the demented psycho that had experimented on him for _years_ before he had finally stopped for some unknown reason.

 _He's lucky black looks good on us,_ the boy grumbled.

Death laughed, causing the boy's heart to flutter slightly before saying, _**It's also to inhibit your powers while you're away from the castle so that you don't kill any of the other children. I mean, who knows what you'd do if you didn't have it on?**_

 _True…_ Harry replied, before a wide and innocent smile appeared on his face.

As the invisible boy slightly adjusted his position on the terrace overlooking the station, Death called, _**There they are!**_

Harry's head instantly snapped back to attention to see a family of three heading towards the train. Every time that they took a step, more and more people began to gawk at them. This all culminated when the redheaded matriarch of the family gave her son a big hug, eliciting a cheering from the audience.

The son, embarrassed at the display of affection in front of the large crowd, shyly stepped away from her, face red as a huff of indignation escaped his lips.

 _Poor kid. He doesn't know what he's getting into,_ Harry thought, earning a nod from Death.

Growing up, Harry had only had one companion in his life.

And for him, that was enough.

She was the one who kept _that_ side away.

She was the one who kept him sane… or at least _partially_ sane.

So when he had found out about the prophecy and Dumbledore's plans for the Potter boy, he was glad that Death was the one to tell him first.

 _I still want to kill them though… I want to watch them all burn…_ Harry thought, as his eyes began to grow a darker red and the faint image of a scythe began to appear.

 _ **You**_ **know** _ **why we can't go after family. And Dumbledore will get his. You can believe that.**_

The woman's smooth and rich voice instantly relaxed the boy, as he gave her a sheepish yet thankful smile.

His eyes went back to their normal attractive crimson, and the impression of a scythe began to disappear once again.

 _Sorry_ , he mumbled.

 _ **It's okay love. I understand. I've been doing this for quite a long time you know.**_

Harry smirked at her before he disappeared into one of the shadows atop the terrace, leaving without a trace.

xxxXXXxxx

"So you think you'll be put into Gryffindor?" Ron asked Damien for the umpteenth time, still causing the boy to laugh at his excitement.

"Of course! You really think I'll be put in with those Badgers? Or worse, the Ravens!" the auburn haired boy chuckled, as he subconsciously adjusted his round, wired rimmed glasses.

"Yeah… you're right. But hey! What if you joined those nasty Snak-" Ron began.

"Don't even think about it!" Damien scolded the boy, actual anger rising within his voice.

"Okay. Sorry…" the redhead mumbled, before the cabin was filled with an awkward silence.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a bushy haired girl with slightly large front teeth and a know-it-all attitude.

"Have either of you seen a toad?"

xxxXXXxxx

Dumbledore's Office

"You really think that you'll be able to hold me forever?" Death chided, slightly amused at the man's antics.

"I _will_ hold you forever. I created you. And as such, you are now my responsibility," Dumbledore man explained.

Death's eyes narrowed and young man before her, "These blood wards will _not_ last. And when they finally break, I'm going to show you what an immortal being can do to a _puny_ and _insignificant_ human.

Dumbledore gave an involuntary shudder that went to the very depths of his old heart, before he gave the small boy an impassive look.

"I can see within your soul _child._ We both know how much you fear me. One day, very soon, I will repay you in kind for what you have done to me."

"I refuse to be intimidated by you!" Dumbledore half-heartedly roared, not feeling as confident in his abilities for some reason.

"For some folks Death is release, and for others Death is an abomination, a terrible thing. But in the end, I'm there for all of them. And you can be sure that I'll be there for you Dumbles," Death laughed, causing Dumbledore to go completely pale.

And with that, Death walked out of the man's office, slamming the door shut on her way out.

The old man slumped into his chair, face almost as white as the boy who just walked out of the room.

 _No… not the boy. Death._

Dumbledore quickly grabbed a drink from under his desk, finding himself to be _very_ thirsty at the moment.

With shaking hands, the man poured himself a glass of expensive Bourbon before he gravely thought, _What have I done?_

xxxXXXxxx

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, eliciting a cheering from the entire hall as Damien Potter was Sorted with the Lions.

No one was as loud as his mother however, who was screaming her child's name at the top of her lungs from the teacher's table.

The auburn haired boy simply hopped off the stool with a smile before he made his way to the table decorated with red and gold.

He was greeted with happy faces and a plethora of handshakes before he sat down between his best friend Ron and his brother Percy, as they began to talk about what school life was like.

 _Good job big bro,_ Harry congratulated, finding that he was actually happy for his brother as he lay atop one of the arches in the Great Hall.

 _Why is that Death? Why am I happy?_

 _ **Because my love, family is important. And he is your only family,**_ the woman informed, slightly saddened by that truth.

 __ _That's not true!_ You're _my family too! You're my…_ Harry trailed off, finding that he couldn't think of the proper term for their relationship.

She was sometimes his mother, sometimes his friend, and sometimes just someone to talk to, yet he loved her all the same.

At least, he _thought_ that he loved her. He really didn't have much experience in _that_ department.

 _ **I know love. I know…**_

 __Harry simply went back to watching the children have fun, silently wondering what his life would be like if he was one of them.

 _Probably quite horrible. I wouldn't have Death after all._

As the festivities continued, Harry noticed something odd.

Professor Quirell was subtly glaring daggers at his brother, his eyes full of hate and malice.

 _Interesting…_ Harry thought, before he dived into the man's mind without a second thought, finding many different… _intriguing_ things about the man.

 _So_ that's _Voldemort? Hm… Quirrelmort? Yeah, that sounds better,_ the boy laughed, earning the equivalent of a playful shove in his mind from Death.

 _ **Not funny. And yes, it is Voldemort. How would you like to go about this?**_

 __ _Ehhh I don't. If he kills the Potters, that's okay with me. I mean,_ we _can't do it._

 _ **Even Damien?**_

 __ _Maybe…_

Harry went back to watching the Welcoming Feast in silence, slightly enjoying the delight on his brother's face.

 _Maybe this year will be a better one…_

xxxXXXxxx

"So Percy, is Professor Snape really as bad as everyone says he is?" Damien asked the boy.

"Oh he's worse," Percy informed, causing Damien and Ron to shudder at the statement.

"Why is he such a crab?" Damien mumbled, earning a nod in assessment from Ron and Percy.

"You know, it's impolite to talk so rudely of another person, especially of a Professor," the bushy haired girl butt in, causing their section of the table to instantly grow silent.

"You have no _idea_ what you're talking about. Why are you even here in the first place?" Ron argued, referring to the girl's _annoying_ habit of spouting off random facts every five seconds.

"I'm here because I exhibit the traits of a Gryffindor, just the same as you!" she retorted.

Ron and a few of the other first year boys laughed before he mocked, "Yeah right! You belong with the stupid Ravens! Not with the great Lions."

 _There are so many things wrong with that statement,_ Harry sighed, as he had been watching the entire conversation with interest, but now found the two to be quite annoying.

 _How does Damien handle that obnoxious boy?_ he questioned, before he saw his brother join in on the bashing due to peer pressure.

 _Hmm maybe that's it?_

"You're just jealous because I'm smarter than you!" Hermione countered.

"So what? Brains aren't everything! The only things that matter are chess and Quidditch," Ron replied, earning several nods in agreement from his fellow first years.

Harry simply rolled his eyes before he silence the two with a flick of his wrist, surprising everyone at the table for the lack of noise.

 _Perfect,_ the boy smiled, before he shifted to a more comfortable position on the arch.

Damien and the rest of the immature Gryffindors began to laugh at the duo's inability to speak, while some of the more sensible ones tried to undo the jinx.

 _Pff good luck with that,_ Harry thought as he melted into the shadows and away from Dumbledore's searching gaze.

 _That was pretty fun._

 **Author's Note:**

 **So that's that. This fic I'm not taking too seriously, so don't be offended by that. This is just me having fun with a topic.**

 **In that scene with Quirell, I was literally going to have Harry kill him right there, but then I was like "Ehhhhh I can't. Because reasons"**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Death Reincarnate Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Flowers gathered in the morning,  
Afternoon they blossom on,  
Still are withered in the evening,  
You can be me when I'm gone." – Gaiman

 _So, what do you think of him?_

 _ **I think that he's your typical teenage boy. Nothing too special about him besides his scar.**_

 __ _That is an… interesting development. Voldemort is going to be in for a_ real _shock when he finds out._

 _ **Most definitely.**_

 __Harry continued to walk down the magnificent halls of Hogwarts in silence, going unnoticed and unseen by everyone.

It had been some time since the sorting, and Harry had found that Damien had adjusted quite well to student life.

And the boy had also found that he was quite fond of his brother, if only a little intrigued as to how the year would go.

 _He's going to have to deal with Quirell and the stone… I wonder if he'll survive?_

 _ **I'm sure that he will. Dumbledore wouldn't want his prized possession to die on him, now would he?**_

 __ _You're right… and if he isn't, we'll be there,_ Harry thought with a crude smile.

 _ **Of course, love.**_

 __As the boy turned the corner, he noticed that a group of first years were assembled outside on the lawn from a tall window from the fifth floor. The group stood around a couple of broomsticks and a woman with silver white hair.

 _Ohhh that looks like it'll be fun_ , Harry laughed, before he jumped out of the window, shattering the glass and starling the students nearby.

The boy fell five stories, before he landed on the lush green grass with little more than a soft crunching noise.

 _Now, where would be the best place to watch?_ Harry thought, not even paying attention to the now fading cuts on his face and hands.

The boy looked around the area, until he found a small tower not too far from the group of first years. He took his position on the top of the one story tower, while balancing himself with only one foot on the spire.

 _I should join the circus_ , the boy joked as he did tricks and flips on the spire, never losing his balance even once.

 _ **Ehhh how about you don't? Clowns are disgusting creatures…**_

 __ _Haha okay,_ Harry giggled, before he looked out towards what he now saw to be Damien's group.

"Three, two, one," their teacher called before she blew a whistle.

 _Hmmm maybe I can have some fun with this,_ Harry joked, before he took control of one of the Gryffindor's brooms.

A young, slightly chubby boy began to drift off into the air, much to the protest of the other students.

"Mr. Longbottom!" the teacher scolded, trying desperately to bring the boy down.

But Harry was having none of it, and sent the boy flying off into the air.

Up, up the boy went, until he was 50 meters in the air, his face terrified and screaming for help.

Harry giggled once again before he sent the boy crashing down to the earth in a dive, going at breakneck speeds and seemingly about to crash.

Just before the boy would have crashed to his death, Harry pulled him out of the dive and sent him rocketing towards the teacher.

This time, the teacher was able to stop the boy with a well-placed charm, but in her negligence, she forgot that the charm only worked on the _broom_ and not the rider.

Because of this, the boy went flying off of the broomstick, landing hard on the ground and breaking his arm.

Harry laughed at the display, finding the situation to be quite funny for some reason.

 _Humpty Dumpty fell off the broomstick! So sorry Humpty Dumpty!_

"If I see one broomstick in the air, the person riding it will be expelled before they can even say Quidditch!" the teacher yelled to her class, before she escorted the boy to the Hospital Wing.

The class was silent for a moment before a boy with silver-blonde hair picked up a glass orb on the ground and taunted the child who had broken his arm.

Harry's brother however mocked the boy back, and the two took off into the air.

 _Ooohhhh. Let's see if Damien's got it!_

 _ **I'm sure that the boy will perform adequately.**_

 __"Think you're so good _Potter_?" the blonde spat, "Then catch this!" he finished, before he threw the orb to the ground.

Damien gave Malfoy a dirty look before he raced after the orb, fully intent of capturing it.

 _He's not gunna make it._

 _ **Probably not.**_

 __ _Do I have to do something?_ Harry sighed.

 _ **No. But you**_ **could** _ **.**_

 _Right…_

The young albino slowed the orb down just enough so that Damien would barely catch it before he pulled up, allowing the boy to look good in front of his friends, and the nasty blonde brat to look bad in front of his.

 _Perfect. Another job done for Ace Man!_

 _ **You know we don't have the rights to that name.**_

 __ _Albino Guy?_

 _ **Maybe. But that's not exactly a good one.**_

 __ _The White Avenger?_

 _ **Let's just stick with Death.**_

 __ _Okay,_ Harry grinned, finding himself to be quite happy to be Death.

xxxXXXxxx

"And then he caught the Rememberall with a second to spare! It was amazing!" Ron exclaimed, as he told the Common Room for the fourth time that day.

Harry simply rolled his eyes from the top of the fireplace, not finding this retelling to be quite as thrilling as the last… or the one before that.

The boy was once again invisible, but that wouldn't even matter as everyone's attention was focused on Damien and Ronald.

 _ **That child has some issues. You cannot blame him for wanting to be liked by others.**_

 __ _Of course I can. I can do whatever I want,_ Harry pouted.

 _ **You can't kill everyone in this room. Especially Damien,**_ Death pointed out.

 _Well… I don't want to. That's why!_

 _ **Surrreee you don't,**_ the woman chuckled, before Harry gave her illusion in his mind a playful slap.

"Ron, you don't have to keep on tellin' it. I'm pretty sure everyone knows at this point," Damien chuckled, as he was secretly annoyed with his best friend.

"Alright, fine," sighed the disheartened boy, "But it _was_ awesome! And you got onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team! No first year has done that in a century!"

"Yesss we get ittt Damien's a god at flying!" yelled a redheaded twin.

"It's not like-"

"-he hasn't been-"

"-doing it his whole life?" the other twin finished.

"You're just jealous because Damien's a better flyer than you!" Ron bragged, before he stuck his tongue out at his brothers.

 _Oh my god will this kid just_ shut up _already!_

 _ **If he bothers you so much, then do something about it,**_ Death sighed, finding herself to be slightly annoyed with the child as well.

 _If you say so… I_ was _trying to be civilized._

 _ **Pshh yeah, of course you were**_ **,** Death scoffed.

Harry rolled his eyes once again before he silently snapped his fingers, causing the annoying redhead's robes to disappear, leaving only some disgustingly small tighty-whities.

Everyone, including Harry and Damien, began to laugh incredulously at the embarrassed boy, before he ran up the stairs to his dorm.

 _Haha, maybe I could get used to this,_ Harry chuckled, earning a playful slap to the head from Death.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So now you just see that I'm trying to have fun with it. If no one has realized my intentions for my story, I'll just tell you now.**

 **I wanted to have a lot of the things that happened in canon be explained by my Harry's intervention. I just thought that it would be cool to see. Now, will things veer off from canon at some points? Definitely. But for much of this and next two years (which will be very very short, like maybe hitting only the major points with a chapter each) will mostly be canon.**

 **Thanks for reading you select few people. You are awesome (:**

 **BTW I don't really beta this… so any grammatical errors, could you point out? Thank youuuu.**


	4. Chapter 4

Death Reincarnate Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it is better to be absolutely ridiculous than to be absolutely boring."

October 31, 1991

 _Ugh… why does he have to be_ soooo _annoying?_

 _ **He's eleven. It's typical.**_

 __ _But the brat is starting to be like him too! I will_ not _have my brother hang around some… some…_

 _ **Neanderthal? Degenerate? Worthless scum who wouldn't even be able to lick the dirt off your boots?**_

 __ _Arsehole! He's an arsehole._

 _ **How… articulate…**_

 __Harry went back to the "show" that he was watching, completely ignoring the woman as he overheard the stupid redhead boast _for the millionth fucking time_ about how he got into a fight with Malfoy and won.

The boy was getting so irritated while he was sitting above the fireplace mantle, that the fire within it roared to life, startling those around it.

 _I was fucking there, you did not win. They just broke you up after you sucker punched him you twat!_

 _ **Love, why are you so irritated over the Weasley child? You've never been like this before with the other children…**_

 __ _That's not important, what_ is _important is…_

Harry snapped his fingers, and Ronald's robes once again disappeared, earning yet _another_ round of laughter from those still in the Common Room.

 _ **Do we need to have a discussion about why you keep on taking him clothes off?**_

 __ _Death, if you even_ think _that_ ever again _, then I promise you, I will not speak to you for a week._

 _ **Sooorrryyy.**_

xxxXXXxxx

Gryffindor Common Room

"...no wonder she doesn't have any friends!" Ron yelled, knowing full well that the girl was within hearing distance.

Hermione burst into tears before she rushed past the trio, slightly hitting Ron in the shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it!" the boy roared, before he roughly pushed the girl to the ground, causing the annoying girl to gasp in pain.

"Ron, back off," Damien sighed, tired of his best friend's idiotic habits.

"What? You're defending her?" Ronald challenged, causing the rest of the first year Gryffindor's in the room to stop pretending to not be eavesdropping and just blankly stare at the trio.

"Do you really think that bullying her is the right thing to do? We're Gryffindors! Not some stupid _Snakes_ ," the auburn haired boy chided, eliciting a shocked gasp from the crowd at the accusation.

Ron instantly backed down, silently cursing himself for his foolishness.

 _No matter how much I dislike it, I_ need _him. He'll be my ticket to fame._

What was unknown to the trio, and the on looking crowd, was that another person had been watching the entire thing; a certain white-haired, red-eyed menace, who was cackling with glee.

 _Did you see! Did you see! The kid stood up for the girl! Mind you she's nothin' special, but damn! He can_ actually _do something!_

Death stood there silently, a warm smile gracing her beautiful, yet projected, face. She enjoyed the times when her love actually had a good time, but still wished that she could be corporal _all_ of the time. The only times were _now_ when he was actually happy.

 _ **Interesting how that works…**_

 __Harry stopped laughing, as he turned to the woman and gave her a serious expression.

The two stared at one another for a while before Death realized that she was still corporal.

 _ **What the…? How did you..?**_

 __Harry simply shrugged his shoulders before he replied, _You never asked._

 _ **Ughhh you idiotic boy**_ , the woman groaned, before she smacked him upside the head.

 _Heyyy! Watch it!_ Harry scolded, before he returned the favor.

The two continued their mock fight from within the shadows, going from mere smacks to actual punches and kicks. Both went completely unnoticed by everyone and everything as they fought with smiles on their faces.

xxxXXXxxx

Great Hall

"Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" a certain turban-wearing professor yelled, as he ran into the Great Hall.

All conversation within the massive room instantly stopped, as the students stared at the man in shock.

"Thought you ought to know," the man breathed, before he fainted to the floor.

 _Bullshit_ , Harry and Dumbledore thought in unison, as the man rose to handle his students and Harry rolled his eyes at his foolishness from his favorite spot in the room.

 _Honestly, does he_ not know _that one of his students is about to be killed?_

 _ **Maybe you should go to help her? Look good in the eyes of the bastard, and maybe he'll loosen the leash?**_

 __ _Hahahahaha you're funny! Fat chance that'll ever happen!_

Death smiled at the boy's impetuousness, as she too thought the same way, but she just wanted to confirm his feelings.

 _Anyways, it'll be funny to see the girl go splat, you wanna watch?_

 _ **Of course love, we are**_ **Death** _ **after all.**_

Just as soon as the two began to head in the direction of the bathroom, Damien and the boy blunder began to make their way as well, causing Harry to begin to laugh in earnest.

 _They think that they can handle a_ troll? _The kid's powerful, I'll give him that, but he's so fucking stupid!_

 _ **You go ahead, I have some…**_ **other** _ **business to take care of.**_

 __ _What?! But you'll miss the fun! And where the hell do_ you _have to go! You're me!_

 _ **Love, I'll explain later, just have your fun. Remember, trolls may not be under the protection of the blood wards, but**_ **they** _ **are. So don't kill them.**_

 __ _Wouldn't dream of it_ , the boy smiled, before he disappeared into the shadows.

xxxXXXxxx

Girl's Bathroom

"Hermione!" Damien shouted, before he began to throw all of the jinxes and curses that he knew at the ferocious looking mountain troll.

He didn't know many.

Said girl screamed for help, as she was stuck under a smashed stall, but Damien couldn't make it over to help her.

Ron stood dumbly in the entryway as he stared in fright at the massive hunk of flesh in front of him. He was _terrified_ , and was two seconds away from leaving when the doors forcibly shut behind him.

 _What the…?_

As soon as the doors closed, everything seemed to have stopped.

The water stopped rushing from the broken sinks, Hermione stopped screaming, and Damien stopped yelling at the troll to gets its attention.

"W-w-what's happening?" Hermione stuttered, as Damien helped the poor girl from the wreckage.

"I don't know," Damien replied, dumbfounded as he stared at a frozen troll.

The troll wasn't actually _frozen_ per say, more like extremely slowed, as its club was still moving at a very slow rate.

"You know, I knew that you liked to play the hero, but Jesus man, you couldn't have just let the girl die?" a bitter voice rung through the air, startling the trio as the searched high and low for its owner.

"Who are you?!" Damien shouted, false confidence layered within his voice.

Harry's harsh cackle rung through the air, further frightening the young children, as the albino finally decided to show himself by suddenly appearing behind the auburn-haired boy.

Ron and Hermione backpedaled quickly from the strange looking youth, as Damien gave the two a quizzical look.

"What?" he asked them, having no idea what was behind him.

Ron raised a shaky finger towards the boy, mouth open and moving, but with no sound coming out.

"Good ta see ya bro," Harry laughed, causing Damien to jump in fright before he turned to see an exact replica of him with white hair, red eyes, and extremely pale skin.

"Wha-wha-what?" the boy stumbled, as he stared dumbfounded at his twin.

"Eh, let's not get into semantics now. Right now, you wanna see somethin' cool?" the albino asked, face lit up with excitement and glee.

"S-s-sure?" Damien half-asked, still staring open mouthed at the boy.

"Nice!" Harry giggled, jumping in the air a bit as he shouted, "Watch and learn how a real pro handles his shit."

All emotion soon left the boy's face as he closed his eyes in concentration. After a couple seconds of nothing, the trio began to gape in shock as a pure black scythe appeared out of nothing. The thing was as big as the albino was tall, with a midnight black curved shaft and an inky black curved blade.

It was the most terrifyingly beautiful thing that Damien had ever seen.

"Yeahh she's a beauty, ain't she?" Harry chuckled, before he took one swipe at the troll from 10 feet away.

"Wait. What did that d-" Damien began, before he was cut off by the splattering of blood all over the place, coating everything with a nasty looking green.

The troll had been cut vertically down the middle, and because of the pressure that was caused from Harry's single swipe, it soon found itself with no blood left in its body.

"UGHH!" Hermione shouted in disgust, as she closed her eyes in order to make this grotesque nightmare go away.

"Hahahaha that was fun!" Harry shouted, turning towards his brother with a smile on his face.

"Uh oh," the boy mumbled, sensing the teachers coming from down the hall.

The boy snapped his fingers, causing the entire room to become bloodless. He then wiped the minds of the three children, implanting fake memories of a knocked out troll and with Ron and Damien saving the day, before he repaired the troll and made it look like just that happened.

 _Perfect_ , Harry thought, before he dissolved into the shadows beneath him, leaving no trace behind.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow, that went well. I don't particularly feel like proofreading this, as I honestly just wanted to get my ideas out there, soooo don't come at me about any crap like that.**

 **Anyways, where did the almighty, omnipresent Death run off to? You'll see in the next chapter, which coincidentally is going to be in the winter… huh… winter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Black Frost fans… you're in for a shocker. (:**

Death Reincarnate Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"For there was nothing in his eyes but the black night and the cold stars." –Neil Gaiman

December 24, 1991

 _Death… why do I feel sad and… kinda happy?_

 _ **It's because of**_ **him.** _ **His emotions are bleeding through.**_

 _But you said that you can feel every one of us equally. Why are him and I so close to you?_

 _ **Because you're the ones that are the best matches for me.**_

 _So does that mean that he could have been here, and I could have been there?_

 _ **Yes… that is true. It's all down to the possibilities. So many possibilities… one little change from one little point about one little thing can have some of the biggest impacts on your life.**_

 _…That's a lot to think about…_

 _ **Sure is…**_

xxxXXXxxx

Restricted Section

"Nicolas Flamel… Nicolas Flamel… where is Nicolas Flamel?" Damien whispered to himself, as he searched the rows upon rows of library books.

As soon as the boy had finally come across the F's, he foolishly set aside his oil-lit lantern and his father's "borrowed" Invisibility Cloak, in order to better scan the books on the shelf.

When he had come across one that he figured was the right one, he opened it to find a screaming head made out of paper. Its screams rung through the air at loud and always changing pitches.

"Holy sh-" he loudly began, before he stopped himself and closed the book.

"Who's there?!" a voice shouted, startling the young child, "I know you're in there!"

 _Crap_ , he thought, before he grabbed the cloak and attempted to run for it.

Unfortunately, Damien didn't realize that he had also put the _lamp_ on top of his cloak, and so when he moved it, the lamp shattered into pieces.

 _Shit!_

Damien quickly put the cloak on before he ran like a bat out of hell, silently rushing past Filtch and into an abandoned classroom.

The boy closed the door and locked it with a simple spell that his father had taught him.

 _That was close…_ Damien breathed, before he turned around to face… a mirror?

 _What the…?_

As Damien walked closer to the mysterious object, Dumbledore watched the boy from the shadows, silently casting a Compulsion Charm on the mirror. This made the boy see his family in the mirror, cancelling any other wish that the boy might want.

What neither realized was that another figure was lurking in the shadows, watching both the boy and the old man's movements like a hawk.

 _Interesting…_ Harry thought, _But I'll talk it one step further…_

The young albino focused on the mirror, willing it to bend to his needs.

The image of the perfect family slowly receded from the mirror, slightly confusing the auburn-haired boy before a new image appeared.

 _Isn't that… um… who is that again?_ Damien wondered, as the image of his brother and him smiling and playing together replaced the one with Lily and James and the rest of his family.

 _I won't give him the answers all at once… I'll give him hints and clues until he'll finally come to Dumbledore and ask about me. Hopefully, it will get him out of the old man's grasp. And_ then _we can have some_ fun.

Dumbledore watched the young Potter boy with an inquisitive look; not the look of a grandfather looking at his grandson with pride and joy, but more so as a scientist looking at their latest experiment with detachedness and indifference.

 _The boy is powerful, no doubt about it… But I may have to speed up this little experiment. I'll need him to be_ absolutely _loyal to me before he leaves my school…_

Harry gave the man a cruel smile, as he knew exactly what the bastard was thinking.

 _We'll see about that you rotten piece of shit!_

 _ **My love, we are needed elsewhere**_ , Death suddenly whispered, slightly startling the boy, as he had focused all his attention on the duo.

 _But I was just in the middle of someth-_

 _ **I know, but you'll want to come on this little…**_ **trip…** _ **I promise it will be worth your while.**_

Harry gave the woman an irritated sigh before he begrudgingly left with his… whatever she was, leaving behind a confused boy and a falsely victorious Dumbledore.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry's Room

 _Are you sure about this?_

 _ **Positive. He needs this more than anything at the moment… besides, it will be a good test of your skills, as well as his.**_

 _How come you never mentioned you could do this until now?_

 _ **… You never asked?**_

 _Ughhh are you serious?! Do you know how much fun we could have had with this! I could have killed Dumbledore a million times over!_

 _ **It doesn't work that way. You can only**_ **influence** _ **events by appearing in his subconscious, you**_ **cannot** _ **however control his body. Nor can you tell him about what is to come… Although, I do not believe that he will need**_ **that** _ **much help.**_

 _… So you're saying that I get_ nothing _out of this?_

 _ **Experience darling, experience.**_

 _Bullshit!_

 _ **Stop complaining! Let's just go. You have some events here that you need to take care of as well. We mustn't be late for that.**_

 _Righhttt because Damien can't do_ shit _for himself… I like the_ other _one better. At least_ he _could handle this shit…_

Death simply rolled her eyes before she opened the midnight black portal, inky blobs of Darkness seemingly oozing out of it. The portal was about seven feet tall and looked as if it led to nowhere and everywhere all at once.

Harry gave an irritated sigh before he stepped through the inky Darkness, not fearing the portal for a second.

 _ **Good,**_ Death smiled, before she too unnecessarily stepped through the portal, next stop: to a land of ice and snow.

 **Author's Note:**

 **HOLE-E-SHIT HE JUST DID THAT?!**

 **I just did that.**

 **My reasoning? When I first came up with Black Frost, I had so many ideas about what Harry should be, that it was hard to choose just one. And so, with some inspiration from the DC comics that I love so much but don't actually read, I decided to create (drum roll pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee) A MULTI-VERSE! That's right ladies and gentleman, I have created a multi-verse. Now, I'm not sure if other authors have done this (probably but idk) but I just felt like doing it with these two (and possibly more) stories.**

 **I'm probably gunna call this the "Sokoverse" for now. It's a… bad name, but I don't know what else to put it as. Maybe the Deathverse? As Death is present in both stories? Tell me what you think.**

 **Now, this isn't to say that they will always meet and whatnot and the Harry from Black Frost will get all of the answers from Death, but it will mean a super awesome scene between them in Black Frost which you'll be able to read after this. (or before this idk)**

 **Reminder: This story is more comedy to me than anything, as I am just having fun writing something that I don't have to take too seriously.**

 **Another thing. Second and third years will probably only get three chapters each, as those years are not important to my story at all. Fourth year however, is where everything changes. Soooo that's why I want to get there really quickly. Thoughts on that?**

 **Okay, I'm going to shut up now. Thanks for reading! Byeee**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **If this confuses you, read Black Frost. Just do it.**

Death Reincarnate Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"A word that has been said may be unsaid; it is but air. But when a deed is done, it cannot be undone, nor can our thoughts reach out to all the mischiefs that may follow."

June, 1992

Harry's Room

"Well that was certainly… _interesting_ ," Harry sighed as he stretched out his shoulders on his bed, grimacing in pain a bit at the sheer _beating_ that he had just received.

 _ **I told you that you shouldn't have underestimated him.**_

 _Whatever. How did I know that he would pull out that fuckin' sword! You didn't give me all of the necessary information._

 _ **Sureee love. That's what messed you up.**_

 _And another thing, it was in_ his _world. You can't expect me to beat him in his own core!_

 _ **Love. Wait. I sense something… amiss. I believe that Quirell is finally making his move.**_

 _Just fuckin great! I can't protect the brat while I'm like this._

 _ **Just take me there, I have a plan.**_

Harry quickly shadow traveled from his room to the third floor corridor, arriving at the entrance in an instant.

 _Alright, what's your plan?_ the boy asked, as he traversed down passed the trap door.

 _ **All we need to do is**_ **give** _ **Damien the power to face Quirell. You don't actually need to go down and fight the bastard yourself.**_

 _And how do you suppose I do that?_

 _ **I'm sure you'll think of something.**_

As soon as the two made it into final room, Harry could see his idiotic brother standing beside the disguised Voldemort. From the way that the young boy was standing, Harry could tell that the boy was absolutely terrified.

 _Man, I swear this kid just does not know how to handle_ anything.

 _ **Less talking, more thinking.**_

 _But Death, I AM thinking,_ Harry joked, earning a smack to his head.

 _ **Focus or your brother will die!**_

 _Nawwww I got this_ , Harry assured, before he silently cast a spell upon his brother.

"Give me the stone!" Quirellmort shouted.

"Never!" Damien shouted back, as he began to run away from the possessed man.

 _Oh my fucking god. What is this, an anime? Is this Dragon Ball Z?_

Death chose not to comment to the boy's banter, as she watched the _other one_ begin to turn Quirellmort to ash.

 _ **My love, what did you do?**_

 _Me? I didn't do anything! Quirellmort was supposed to spontaneously combust!_

The two turned back to the action as they saw the man slowly crumble to dust, with a shaking Damien huddled up in a corner.

 _Well that was… oddly stupid._

Harry lazily walked over to his brother, as the boy figured that the time for secrecy was up.

"Hey! Kid! Get up!" he yelled at his brother, startling the boy and causing him to jump a bit.

"W-who are you?" the frightened boy stuttered.

"Me? Just your friendly neighborhood anti-hero," Harry chuckled, earning a puzzled look from his twin.

"W-wait… You look j-just like m-me," Damien gasped, as the wheels in his head began forming multiple ideas about the identity of this… anti-hero.

Harry simply rolled his eyes at his brother's inquisitiveness.

 _We don't have time for this._

"You know, you really are a handful," the albino sighed, before he cast a sleeping spell on the boy.

Damien was instantly knocked out, giving Harry the opportunity to readjust his memory again so that the boy only vaguely remembered the events of that day with only a faint impression of his twin.

This would allow Harry to continuously save Damien without the foolish boy going off to Dumbledore and telling him everything.

 _I'll save_ that _for later,_ the albino smirked, vanishing from sight as soon as he heard the footsteps of someone approaching.

 _Probably the miserable oaf himself._

And the boy wasn't wrong.

Dumbledore, looking as high and mighty as he had ever been, hurriedly rushed into the room, quickly taking the boy's vitals before he let out a sigh of relief.

 _Excellent. The plan worked_ perfectly. _I am surprised that the protection spell worked so effectively though,_ the old man thought, as he stared at the remains of what had been his Defense Professor.

 _Guess we'll need a new one,_ Dumbledore chuckled, as he levitated the boy to the Hospital Wing.

 _Ahhh, so this was yet another one of his tests… Well just you wait and see old man. I'm going to_ ruin _you._

 _ **Oh really? And how, pray tell, are you going to do that love?**_

 _Every time that he puts Damien in danger,_ we'll _be the ones to save him. And I'll continue to erase his memories, while only leaving a sliver to spark his curiosity. When the time is right, we'll make our move._

 _ **Of course love. Of course…**_

xxxXXXxxx

And so, for the next two years, Harry and Death continued to save the boy's idiotic brother from certain death.

 _A bit ironic in a way, don't you think?_ Harry would always joke after a job well done.

They rescued the boy from giant spiders and snakes, and bushy haired girls and redheaded boys; they even had an instance where a Dementor had gone awry.

Mysteries were solved and young girls were rescued as Dumbledore's plans continued to be foiled at every turn, all without the man ever even realizing it.

A rat was caught and a man was brought to justice, giving Damien yet another "bad" influence on his life.

And all was right with the world. That was, until fourth year.

For you see, Damien's fourth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry would be the most exciting one yet.

xxxXXXxxx

September 1, 1994

 _I think it's time Death._

 _ **What do you have planned love?**_

 _Something… extraordinary._

 _ **So flashy and extremely annoying to those who have wronged us?**_

 _Exactly,_ the boy grinned, as he watched the Sorting in his favorite spot.

 _This year is going to be_ perfect.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So I'm sorry for skipping years 2 & 3, but to be honest they were NOT important enough for me at this time. I might do little one-shots at a later date, but I really just wanted to jump straight into year four, as it will be the most important year for the group. Sorry again, but that's my decision.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! (:**


End file.
